


What a Feeling To Be Right Here Beside You Now

by FayeHunter



Series: Tangled Muke AU [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Its more tangled AU, M/M, Post Movie, and well youll see, im a one trick pony and its for tangled muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Michael can't believe he gets to spend the rest of his life with Luke
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: Tangled Muke AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	What a Feeling To Be Right Here Beside You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyHeyArnold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/gifts).



> So this was a prompt from Brooke for "Your coat makes you look like a penguin" + “I know you’re excited about the snow, but please put on better shoes than slippers!” with Muke and well. I keep saying I wanna write more Tangled Muke post movie so. this became that. Happy birthday Brooke! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from What a Feeling by One Direction

Luke wakes Michael, shaking his shoulder. Michael cracks his eyes open, startling when he realizes that Luke is practically nose to nose with him. Michael goes a little cross eyed trying to focus on Luke’s face. He’s grinning from ear to ear, face lit up and cheeks pink. 

“It’s snowing,” He whispers, practically vibrating with excitement. 

“You’re too excited for the time of day,” Michael mumbles, trying to roll away and go back to sleep. Luke pouts, straddling Michael’s hips and forcing Michael to look at him. 

“It’s the first snow of the season, Michael. How can you sleep at a time like this?” Luke whines. Michael groans, flinging an arm across his face. 

“It’s cold outside and it’s too early. That’s how I can sleep.” Michael peeks out from under his arm. It’s barely daybreak, early morning sunlight streaming through the window and framing Luke. He looks soft like this, glowing and flushed from the warmth of the cabin. It looks good on Luke, being out here in the world. 

Michael still can’t believe they get to have this. First, Michael thought he lost Luke when he was arrested and Luke went back with his mother. Then, he’d thought he’d lost Luke when he “died.” When Luke had told Michael that the King and Queen were his parents, Michael offered to bring him back home, convinced that he would lose Luke for good this time to the royal family. He was so sure, once Luke returned to his family, that he would never want to leave again. After all, Luke’s always wanted a family, people to love and care for him. Not to mention that Michael couldn’t possibly offer Luke the life he would get being a prince. 

It had been a silly worry, as it turned out. Luke’s family had welcomed Michael with open arms, insisting that the man who found their long lost son stay with them, especially once Luke had declared Michael to be the love of his life. It had taken a little more convincing for them to allow Michael and Luke to leave the palace for adventure and to explore the world. After all, they had just gotten their son back and they didn’t want to lose him all over again. Luke swore that he would be safe with Michael, and that he would come back, and eventually his parents had relented and helped the two of them on their trip.

They’re in some small Northern town now in the height of winter. Luke is thrilled to be experiencing the cold, something he never had back in his tower. It’s charming to Michael, how excited Luke is about everything. He’s been enamored by all the joys of the world; whether it be dragging Michael to a beach so he could run into the water and shriek when he realized how cold it was, or standing outside in the rain till he’d gotten cold and wet and Michael had panicked trying to nurse him back to health from a runny nose and sneezes. It’s been strange, having someone with him, depending on someone else, knowing that Luke would do anything for him if he asked. He’s too kind and trusting, an odd by-product of being trapped in a tower for most of his life, but Michael finds that he wouldn’t have Luke any other way. 

Luke leans down, getting as close to Michael’s face as he can. Michael goes cross eyed, watching as Luke kisses him on the nose. 

“Can we go outside, Michael? Please? I’ve never seen snow before. You wouldn’t deprive me of this once in a lifetime experience, would you?

“You’re a brat. You can’t keep using your ‘I was locked in a tower for my whole life’ excuse for everything, you know,” Michael says, fond and exasperated. Luke must sense that he’s joking, because he grins widely, leaning back, resting his hands on Michael’s chest. Michael grips onto his hips, rubbing his thumbs back and forth against the skin peeking out from underneath the hem of Luke’s shirt. 

“But there’s always a first time for everything, Michael.” 

“You don’t get to have your way just because you’re cute, Sunshine,” Michael says. He picks up one of Luke’s hands, kissing the back of it just to watch Luke’s smile soften as he giggles, dimples visible in his cheeks. He looks happy and healthy, a far cry from the scared, lonely boy Michael found in the tower. 

“Well, I’m going outside and you’re welcome to join me,” Luke says, detangling himself from Michael’s lap and grabbing some shoes. He pulls on a pair of slippers and despite the fact that Michael wants to stay in bed where it’s nice and warm, he can’t let Luke go out into the cold unprepared. 

“I know you’re excited for the snow, but please put on better shoes than slippers. And you need a coat,” Michael says, rolling himself out of bed, disturbing Petunia from where she’s been sleeping on the pillow next to Michael. She huffs at him, in the way that only a lizard can before going back to sleep. 

Luke smiles, eyes wide and innocent, “See, this is why I need you. Otherwise I’d be wandering out into the snow unprepared.” 

Michael huffs, but pulls a coat from the closet, a large, soft-looking blue coat and some boots for Luke, before grabbing a long, black coat with white stripes on the front and some boots for himself. The clothes were already there when Luke and Michael had arrived, and Michael is grateful for them now, considering they weren’t prepared enough. He bundles Luke up in coat, buttoning it and straightening it out until Luke distracts him by kissing him. 

Michael allows Luke to press a series of quick kisses to his lips, before he pulls back and fastens his own coat, pulling up the boots. Luke giggles when he sees Michael. 

“What?” 

“Your coat makes you look like a penguin. With the black and the white and your hair,” Luke giggles, pointing slightly at Michael. 

Michael sticks his tongue out. “How would you know? You’ve never left your tower.” 

“I read books. I know things.” 

“Where do penguins live?” Michael asks, grinning when Luke huffs and rolls his eyes, “See, you don’t know everything.” 

“Well I know that  _ I  _ want to go outside,” Luke says darting off in the direction of the door, flinging it open and running into the snow, planting himself face down into the snow. 

Luke’s practically glowing in this light, the sun lighting up his blonde curls and making him look soft and ethereal. Michael still can’t believe he gets to have this, have Luke as all his for as long as Luke will keep him around. Luke doesn’t care that Michael’s a former thief turned recent Duke (a reward for bringing Luke back), just like Michael doesn’t care that Luke’s a Prince. They’re just  _ Luke and Michael _ , who have traveled half a kingdom and back for a crown and some lights, arguing the whole way. Michael, who sacrificed himself to save Luke, and Luke, who tried to do the same thing and instead  _ saved  _ him. It’s easy to forget like this, Luke laughing in the bright white snow, bright glow coming from within him.

Michael still has the ring Luke gave him; he cherishes the little golden sunburst. It’s a tangible sign that what they have is real, that Luke’s real, that he’s not going anywhere. They’re just  _ Michael and Luke _ , traveling the world, content to see it all together. Luke’s happy to follow whenever Michael leads and Michael’s happy to show Luke everything the world has to offer. Michael wants to give Luke all of his dreams over and over again and it feels like getting to do this for Luke is just one step closer to his own dream of building a life with Luke.

“Come join me, Mikey!” Luke calls, smiling over at Michael, blindingly bright.

Michael steps outside. It’s colder than he expected, but Michael’s never been in real snow before. He shivers. Luke rolls onto his back, giggling as he waves his arms up and down, creating a snow angel, like something out of a book Michael read as a child.

Michael makes his way over to Luke, sitting down next to him. Luke smiles up at him, eyes crinkled at the corners. Michael feels soft and fond, and can’t believe he feels like this after so little time. Luke snuggles into Michael, resting his head on Michael’s knee. Michael starts to run his fingers through Luke’s hair. 

“You look happy,” Michael says. 

“Of course I’m happy. Why wouldn’t I be?” Luke tilts his head up to look at Michael, expression puzzled.

Michael shrugs. “I thought you’d get sick of this eventually.” The unspoken  _ get sick of me _ hangs in the air. 

Luke frowns. “I get to explore the world after being locked away for so long with the love of my life. How could I get sick of that?” 

“Cause I’m just an ex-thief who doesn’t know what to do with himself. How can I measure up to all those royal people that your parents had us meet?”

“Cause they’re not  _ Michael Clifford _ . They didn’t come crashing into my tower and then take me on an adventure to fulfill my dream of seeing the lights. They didn’t rescue me over and over again. They don’t put up with my cold feet and Petunia licking their ears every morning. They didn’t die for me,” Luke says, brow furrowed in determination. He sits up, leaning close to Michael and cupping his cheek in his hand, “No one could compare to you Michael. You’ve given me the world time and time again. I’m the boring one, stuck in a tower and getting excited about  _ snow _ . How do I know you won’t get sick of all my annoying questions?” 

“You’re the love of my life, Sunshine. And it’s terribly endearing getting to see your joy. It’s infectious.” 

Luke giggles, rubbing his thumb along Michael’s cheekbone. “ _ See _ ? You’re the love of my life. I could never get sick of you. You’re so much more than an ex-thief. You’re funny and charming and you have your own dreams. You keep talking about starting your own home for wayward, orphan kids. When we get back home, we can ask my parents about it. I’m sure they’d be thrilled to help us start it.” 

“I’m sure they’d be so thrilled about their son shacking up with a former criminal to build a home for forgotten kids. I’m sure the kingdom would love the idea of the crown prince and a former con raising a bunch of kids.” 

“Why don’t you marry me then? They can’t argue if we’re going to be parents to all these kids.” Luke says. He’s staring intensely into Michael’s eyes, biting his lip.

“What?” Michael thinks he might have blacked out a little. He feels fuzzy, his focus completely on Luke.

“Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why wait?” Luke says. Michael’s too stunned to respond at first. Luke starts to frown, pulling back slightly. Michael grabs onto his hands, grasping Luke’s cold fingers in his.

“Yes. God, yes; of course I’ll marry you, Luke. You and your cold feet and your weird lizard and all your dreams. I want to spend my life with you, giving you the world.”

Luke laughs, warm and bright, glowing so much it’s almost blinding. Michael leans forward, capturing Luke’s lips in a soft kiss. It’s almost too hard to do it, the both of them smiling too much to properly kiss. Michael’s too happy to care. Luke is his  _ fiance.  _ He gets to do this forever with Luke.

“Can we go back inside? I think I’m losing the feeling in my fingers,” Luke mumbles, bumping his nose against Michael’s. Michael snorts.

“Baby.”

“Your baby.”

“No, you’re my Sunshine. There’s a difference,” Michael pushes himself up to stand, holding his hang out to Luke.

“Who knew former con man Michael Clifford was such a sap?” Luke laughs, allowing Michael to pull him up. He snuggles into Michael as they walk back into the cabin.

“I’ll leave you out here to freeze.”

“You wouldn’t. I’m your fiance now. Besides, who else would laugh at your terrible jokes?”

Micheal huffs, rolling his eyes. He presses a soft kiss to the top of Luke’s head, just to hear him giggle softly and rub his face into Michael’s neck. Michael could be happy like this forever. Michael got everything he’s ever dreamed of. He’s got his _ dream. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
